


Sick Rainy Day's

by FrostedWebs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Some Humor, rainy day fluff, sick Amelie, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedWebs/pseuds/FrostedWebs
Summary: Amelie comes down with the flu during a mission.





	Sick Rainy Day's

"Target in sight." Widowmaker closed one eye slowly putting her index finger on the trigger of widow's kiss. Taking a breath in she suddenly jerked. Shaking it off as nothing she lined up her target again, before squeezing the trigger she jerked again. Sombra who was right by her side noticed this and riased a brow. 

"The fuck is up with you frenchie?" Sombra slowly backed away. "Do I need to call Le-" Before Sombra could finish her sentence Widowmaker was hunched over dropping her gun and throwing up everything she had within the past hour. "Oh! my god!" Sombra yelled in disgust covering her eyes and holding her hand over her mouth. "Oh! god! warn a girl next time chica!" 

Sombra looked back to see if the sniper was done then noticed something. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ATE MY SANDWHICH?! I BLAMED GABE FOR THAT!" Widowmaker groaned wiping her face from the tears that formed in her eyes from such force. 

A loud but faded voice could be heard from the lower building. "I told you!" Sombra's face went into a dropped annoyed look. "Shut up down there!" she replied back and walked over to Widow. 

"Do you want me to get Lena?" Widowmaker could barely nod without having the fear of throwing up on the poor hackers suit. Instead she gave a thumbs up and took breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth. 

Patting her shoulder she slowly got up and put in her earpeice. "Hey, Tracer! Your girlfriend is up her vomiting her guts up and needs to be-" "Mon Dieu it's happening again!" Widow announced before throwing up more all over the rooftop. "OH MY GOD COME GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Sombra yelled into the earpeice. 

Tracer who was on the side walk quickly zoomed up the car garage steps coming into Sombra's and Widowmakers sight. "Oh love." Lena replied gently sprinting over to the tall french. 

"I'm sorry I got caught up with some of the targets friends." Taking her girlfriends hand into hers and pulling her close Lena held Amelie's cheek's in her hands. "Love I understand what Talon did to you and your body but you're burning up." She said with concern staring at the hacker who was still pissed about her sandwhich. "Man... my fucking sandwhich." Rolling her eye's Lena thanked Sombra and walked Amelie towards the door before picking up her gun and starting down the steps.

~~~~~~

"Hmm." Angela held Amelie's face in her hand's examining it, before taking a tongue depresser out and telling the snipper to say ah. Obeying Amelie stuck her tongue out saying ah and looked up at her living room ceiling. "Her throat is swollen, red, and very irritated. Nose is runny, fever of 101.1..." Lena sat on the coffee table holding Amelie's hand listening to her friend. "Poor girl has the flu, probably from this rainy weather and not wearing propper clothing, and there's also a bug going around." Angela took off her gloves throwing them in her bag and packing her tools up. 

"I want her on bed rest or couch rest, I don't care, drinking lots of water, I'll write a perscription for her meds, and whenever she feels comfortable eating give her something light on the stomach, such as soup, crackers, or fruits without that much citrus in them." Angela wrote a note on her doctor's pad tearing it off the pad and handing it to Lena. "She should be better soon, just pick her up anything she needs." 

Lena smiled hugging her swiss german friend. "Oh thank you love, we really appreicate this." Angela smiled bidding them a both farwell and leaving the apartment. 

Lena had gotten Amelie anyting her heart asked for, hating it a bit Amelie knew Lena didn't get many times to baby her, but sure as hell this was one of those times. 

Laying on the couch she stared at the telivision clutching her blanket tightly that Lena gave her before she left for the market to pick some things up for the sick girl. "Hmm.." Amelie made a little noise as a laugh when she was watching tv, staring at the door anytime she heard something out in the hall thinking it was the cheery brit. 

Falling asleep Amelie clutched the blanket from the chills but had half of her body out because of her fever, finally getting comfortable she was passed out like a light. 

Opening the door Lena walked in with bags before noticing her girlfriend fast asleep on the couch, the tv had displayed a few reruns of Futurama. Chuckling at a scene she looked at her sleeping beauty. 

Not wanting to disturb the poor girl Lena unpacked all the essintals she had bought and the perscription she picked up from the drug store all onto the countertop in the kitchen. Reading the bottle Lena hated to wake the girl but she needed to take her medicine. 

Amelie was awoken when she felt a nice cold but warm hand on her cheek rubbing it softly. "Salut Cherie." She croaked out blinking away the sleep from her eyes staring up at her lover. This gained a smile from Lena. "Hiya love, you need to take some of your medicine." Helping Amelie sit up she kissed her head softly handing her the tiny cup filled with cold medicine. Taking it from the girl she grimced in disgust at the taste. "Mon Dieu! that taste 'orrible." quickly taking the water from her she en gulfed it. Laughing up a storm Lena set the tiny cup down on the table before opening her arms for her girlfriend to embrace in. 

~~~~

4:42 A.M.

Lena groaned feeling someone lay on top of her she opened her eyes to find her gorgeous lover laying on top of her fast asleep, embracing the brit's body with her own, head laying right on top of the brit's boosums. She looked out the balcony doors to find it storming and thundering, sighing Lena dragged her finger nails slowly in a nice massaging method against her girlfriends raven locks. "God how'd I get so lucky?" Asking herself in a whisper wrapping her arm around Amelie's waist holding her closer while the other continued the massaging to her head. 

"I love you love." Murming kissing her head softly Lena closed her eye's holding her partner tightly falling back asleep.

Not realising Amelie was awake the french smiled to herself. 'She said she loved me.' 

"Je t'aime aussi."

**Author's Note:**

> I got the flu and decided to write some fluff since I needed some today, I hope you all like it, much love!  
> <3 please leave comments, kudo's and much more, I really appreciate it.


End file.
